1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a crossbow and, more particularly, to a crossbow with multiple security units that are automatically activated during the loading of a bolt and cannot be relieved until the bolt is properly loaded and ready for projection.
2. Related Prior Art
As disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. 207344 for example, a typical crossbow includes an elongated body 10, a wing (not shown) transversely connected to a front portion of the elongated body 10, a string (not shown) connected to the wing at two ends, a pull turner 14 supported on the elongated body 10, and a trigger 16 connected to the elongated body 10. The pull turner 14 is operable to pull the string to a tight, stressed or loaded status. The trigger 16 is operable to lock or release the string. The pull turner 14 is a substantially U-shaped element made by bending a rigid wire. The pull turner 14 includes two branches each including a crook end 141 for hooking the string.
The use of this typical crossbow is not without any problem. For example, the user could project a bolt by mistake while loading the bolt onto the crossbow. Such accidental projection of the bolt imposes danger on the user and nearby people.
Some crossbows are provided with security devices. However, such a security device cannot be activated until the string of a crossbow is pulled and hooked by the trigger of the crossbow. Such a security device is not automatically activated. A user could easily forget to activate the security device. Hence, the security device does not ensure the security of the user or nearby people.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.